Christmas Tree
by Immortal Spud Thief
Summary: Oneshot. Harry helps his children decorate the Christmas tree.


When Harry came home from work one day in December the first thing he heard was loud laughter coming from the living room. Smiling to himself when he heard this he took off his coat and shoes in the hallway before walking through the door into the warm room his family was in. Nikki was sitting on the sofa with their ten month old daughter on her lap, the little girl having a red Santa hat on her head. Their two-year-old son was attempting to hang a bauble on the tree and their twins were digging around in a box full of tinsel.

"I see you are having fun" Harry said as he walked across to the sofa and they all turned to look at him "Hello" he greeted Nikki and pressed a kiss onto her lips.

"Hi" she replied and let go of Emery as the little girl crawled onto Harry's lap and gave him a very sloppy kiss on the cheek "Good day at work?"

"Paperwork mostly" he replied then turned to his blonde haired daughter "Have you been helping mummy and your brothers with the tree?"

"We've been supervising them" Nikki told her husband with a smile and Harry rolled his eyes at his sons.

"That's nice isn't it?" he laughed "The women get to sit around while us men do all the work"

He grinned at Nikki to show he didn't mean it and Nikki giggled and leant over to kiss him again.

"Daddy you help us please?" Darius asked Harry and held up a red bauble to his father who nodded and slid to the floor with Emery still on his lap. Darius however handed the large red object to his little sister who looked at it in confusion then preceded to put it up her mouth and lick it, a grin forming on her face.

"No princess you don't eat it" Harry laughed loudly as he extracted the Christmas decoration from his daughter's mouth but this made her dark brown eyes fill with tears and made Harry cave in straight away "I'm sorry baby girl" he pressed a kiss onto her cheek and put her on the floor next to him allowing her to crawl over to where Edward and Graham were.

"Daddy can you put this on?" Edward asked as he handed Harry a long piece of red tinsel "We can't reach the top"

"Of course I can" Harry nodded and did so before sitting back down again "Are you lot looking forward to Christmas?"

"Yeah!" all three boys shouted in delight and Harry and Nikki laughed loudly.

"I thought you were" Harry replied as he gave Nikki a grin which was returned as she leant down and picked up Emery off the floor to put her on her lap again, pressing a kiss onto her daughter's cheek as she did so "and Uncle Leo said something today about needing help decorating his and Auntie Sam's tree but said he couldn't find anyone good enough to do it"

"We'll do it daddy" Graham said and his brothers nodded eagerly

"Oh I don't know" Harry sighed dramatically and turned to Nikki "What do you think mummy? Are they good enough decorators to help Leo in his time of need?"

All three boys turned their pleading eyes to Nikki who pretended to think about it for a while then grinned at them and nodded.

"I suppose they are"

"Yeah!" the boys shouted again

"Thank you mummy" Graham grinned as he ran over and hugged Nikki as she leant down and pressed a kiss onto his hair before ruffling it.

"Uncle Leo also said something about you four sleeping round their house that night as well. I distinctly remember him saying something about hot chocolate, films and popcorn but I could have been mistaken" Harry told them as noncommittaly as possible and saw their faces light up "Now where are the tree lights?"

The three boys looked around the floor for the box of lights and frowned when they couldn't see it.

"Come on let's see if it's upstairs" Edward told his brothers and they all ran out of the room.

Harry stood up from the floor and sat himself down on the sofa next to Nikki again and wrapped one arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to him. Emery looked at her father and held out the now wet bauble to him with a grin on her face and made a noise that sounded like baby speak. Harry grinned proudly at the blonde haired child and gripped her free hand in his and ran his thumb over the smooth surface.

"I take it there isn't another reason behind shipping the children off to Leo's for the night" Nikki said coyly and Harry looked down at her with a large smile on his face before kissing her soundly on the lips.

* * *

**Whilst home again today ill, I got very excited about Christmas all of a sudden :D**

**xxx**


End file.
